Valentino's Tigress
by Room.Shambles
Summary: Just a romantic date between Renae(oc) and Dino Cavallone Reader insert!OcXDino. Please review and thanks for reading!


**A/N: Hope you enjoy this oneshot with Dino Cavallone~**

**Dino can be quite romantic when he wants to be, no?**

**Dedicated to my friend Bunny-Chan!**

**Shambles: Dino, get over here and do the diclaimer!**

***CRASH***

**Dino: ... I'm alright... Anyways Shambles in no way owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or the characters mentioned in this fanfiction. I need to attend to my date, so I'll see you later, Ciao!**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Valentino's Tigress

"Ti amo" Speech

Oc Story!

The soft glow of the setting sun cast a light glow upon the sleek crimson Ferrari as it pulled up by the curb by Renae Felina's apartment building. Stepping out of said sports car was her boyfriend Dino Cavallone. She and Dino had met five years ago at the Accedemia della mafia, since then she and Dino had been friends until their graduating year, where he then asked Renae to be his girlfriend during the last slow dance of the night. Now Dino was taking her out to a fancy Italian restaurant for a romantic date.

Taking her hand he gave it a chaste kiss before allowing his dark chocolate eyes to take in her slim form. That night Renae were wearing a shimmering scarlet dress that stopped just shy of her knees, the simple silver tiger pendent he had given her on their first anniversary of dating, and a pair of slim black flats adorned her feet. Her handsome Italian boyfriend was clad in a finely pressed Brioni Vanquish II suit and dress pants, along with a fine white dress shirt and dull gold tie.

" Mia tigre grazioso_,_ si guardare bella nel tramonto."

His voice was liquid honey, perfectly sweet and full of meaning. Helping her into the seat of his cherished Ferrari he leaned over her to clasp the seat belt for her as a gentleman should; in the process brushing his hands along her own, causing a blush to make it's self known on Renae's face as he turned away slightly a light dusky flush apparent on his face as well.

Sliding into the driver's seat he quickly buckled up then revved the engine of his prized sport car, the headlights flickering on before silently peeling off from the curb headed towards the restaurant, once they had arrived Dino had immediately strolled to the manager and after a quick discussion practically skipped back over to where she was waiting. He had apparently booked a privet room away from the rest of the restaurants patrons. Luckily for them he had also taken the time to ensure that the couple would have the evening alone.

Walking into the private room she had to admit she was impressed, from the burgundy velvet carpet to the ivory inlaid marble walls. Pulling out a chair for her Dino acted the perfect gentleman, she briefly wondered if he had gotten a quick course from Basil on etiquette.

Soon a waiter came by to take thier orders, the menu being in an expensive restaurant was, of course all absolutely delectable. Dino had ordered a small platter of bruschetta to share between the two lovers; Renae had ordered a creamy pesto shrimp fettuccini while Dino had ordered a plate of traditional bucatini all'Amatriciana. When the appetizer arrived he had taken one of the bite-sized bread pieces and with a mischievous look on his face coaxed her into taking a bite, in the process smearing some on her face.

" … Really?" Renae deadpanned, staring at her blond boyfriend with cerulean hued eyes as he tried to; and failed to stifle his chuckles. Giving her an apologetic smile he leaned over through the small space separating the two of them and kissed the corner of her mouth, in the process his tongue snaked out and licked the tomato juice off of Renae's lips.

" Is that enough of an apology mio amore?" her stuttered reply just made his poorly concealed grin that much wider. After that she were determined to not let Dino mess with her on this date, no such luck. In about twenty minutes the main courses arrived. Dino acted like a kid, gingerly poking his pasta with a fork before actually eating. In the middle of the meal Dino gathered a forkful of his meal, leaned over and feed her a bite his pasta. Not realizing that he had fed his girlfriend some of the sauce that contained guanciale, which was cured pork… Which she was allergic to and unfortunately had a very severe allergic reaction towards…

After Dino realized that he had inadvertently fed Renae _pork;_ the one food in the world she couldn't eat.

After panicking and realizing that she were beginning to choke he quickly dove for her purse, while this probably was rude in any other occasion; Dino luckily knew that she kept an Epi-pen with her at all times. Quickly finding the injection he ripped off the cap and injected Renae with the antibiotics. Of course being the absolute worrywart he is when it comes to his family he had rushed his lover to the nearest hospital.

Once of they had gotten there and were admitted inside (just for a night of observation, her reaction was THAT severe.) Dino slipped out the door muttering a quick " Don't worry I'll be back soon…" After waiting for about half an hour of time slowly trickling by, he finally slipped into the room with his hands behind his back.

" Dino… what are you hiding?"

" Oh nothing mio amore~" Walking up to the hospital bed he quickly deposited a small box with the restaurants crest embossed on the top, a deliciously sweet and fragrant sent wafting from the crack of the lid. Opening the container revealed a generous slice of key lime pie; Dino had picked up the one fork lying besides the slice and tilted Renae's head towards him and placed the bite of dessert into her mouth. It tasted absolutely divine. The sweet and tart taste of the lime, combined with the creamy texture of the filling was phenomenal, but not as phenomenal as what happened next. Slowly tilting her chin closer to his face he captured her luscious lips in a sweet and sincere kiss, after a few moments of his lips gently moving against her own he pulled back slowly to look into her eyes.

" Apologies for ruining the date ." His warm velvety voice held the echo of regret.

" Dino, I'm surprised that you didn't mess it up earlier." After that blunt reply Dino immedietly brightened up before leaning close to seal his mouth against hers, leaving the box of dessert all to it's lonesome. During the heated kiss Dino had some how managed to coerce Renae's lips open and was now taking his sweet time mapping the contours of her mouth in a passionate open mouthed kiss; taking her non existent resistance as a good sign he soon left her mouth to place a butterfly kiss on the crook of her sensitive neck before returning to ravish her mouth. Much too soon for her liking he had gently parted their mouths and began to tuck her into the hospital bed, promising to come first thing in the morning. After he had left and she had settled down to sleep, before the serenely calling waves of slumber could take her to a land of infinite dreams one single thought had crossed her foggy mind.

For all his faults, this was the perfect date with Dino.

She might be his tigress, but _he_ was her stallion.

END

* * *

Italian translations:

Mafia Academy

"My graceful tiger, you look beautiful in the sunset."

My love

tigress

The review button is begging to be clicked!

\/

\/

\/


End file.
